


For your safety.

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 name spoilers, Angst, Based on 3rd bad ending - 707's route, Character Death, F/M, GAH THE ANGST, Implied/Referenced Torture, WHAT HAVE I EVEN WRITTEN, the death is right at the end...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: It was only for your safety, of course it was… He kept you with him so that you remained safe. And you trusted him on that. He said that he would protect you, and make sure that nobody hurt you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What have I even written... I don't normally go to this sort of level of pain...
> 
> I think that's what returning to work after Christmas and New Year off did to me...

_It was only for your safety, of course it was… He kept you with him so that you remained safe. And you trusted him on that. He said that he would protect you, and make sure that nobody hurt you._

“Saeyoung… He’s a liar.”

 

_He took you with him to their headquarters. Again, you were by his side. For your safety. You were behind him as he tried to talk the hacker into leaving with you both. Once more, it was for your safety. The hacker’s face softened and all signs of hostility faded. They hugged. He said for you both to follow him… for your safety._

“That’s right, he lied to you… His feelings meant nothing, and he led you straight into danger… That’s not what he promised, is it?”

 

_You were both threw into a cold, dark room. In a panic, he said to let you free. It was becoming repetitive now… He wanted you free for your safety. Your organisation’s safety. He was willing to sacrifice his own for you. The hacker said “okay,” and pulled you out of the room._

_You weren’t safe._

“He lied… to me. He brought me here… because he wanted to get rid of me…”

 

_Days were spent leaving you to starve, the only things which you were allowed to consume was some horrible medicine and water. The new prison was still cold, but there was light. More than what he had…_

_Then the hacker returned, a woman in tow. She was familiar… Who was she?_

“Good… Now tell me one more time. What is Saeyoung?”

“A liar… And he is unworthy of paradise.”

 

_She gave you a gentle smile, and a change of clothes. Then there was food… And you were provided with warmth. Safety. But only on one condition… You were to become part of this paradise. Forget the past, but still hold grudges towards those who tried keeping you from this peace._

_Hold grudges towards him. The one who begged for your safety._

“Do you believe that she is worthy?”

“Yes. Take her to see him… Show him who she is now. Show him the woman who he loves, but now belongs to you.”

 

_Soon enough, you were his. Not the one who betrayed you, but the hacker. The hacker’s assistant. The hacker’s companion. The hacker’s **prize**._

_He had won over the hacker 707… And you were the reward. You were his. Not 707’s._

A firm hand was around your wrist as he checked over you, before a grin formed on his face. He seemed quite pleased at his handiwork, in turning you into a loyal disciple of Mint Eye… Though the torture marks were still evident on your skin, and stung when you went to move, you felt… almost like a blank slate. A blank slate which he was manipulating in whichever ways he wanted.

 

_He would treat you with hostility and anger… then you would be met with kindness and love. It confused you… But it didn't confuse you as much as the strange medicine you were being forced to take. Your mind was a mess, and so were your emotions. And they were changing you into their ideal image._

“Are you ready to visit the one who betrayed us both?” He whispered, pulling you over to his body and allowing his warm breath to skim over your freezing skin. “Do not hold back what you want to tell him… Let him know the cold, harsh truth. Let him know that you won’t let him abandon anyone else.”

Your footsteps could be heard echoing about the hallways, which seemed to be vaguely familiar at the back of your mind. Chills went up your spine as your bare feet stepped on the cold stone or tiled floors. It was hard to stay upright though; you could hardly remember the last time you moved with these sorts of speeds.

 

_You were never allowed to leave your small room, unless he wanted you to do something for him. Whether it was to torture any traitors, or helping him with his hacking… And you were never given a choice in the matter. Not unless you wanted to put your safety into jeopardy._

Soon… it became dark. And you became scared. Those few moments which you had spent with Saeyoung in that cold room came back to your mind, but the tight grasp which the hacker had on your wrist forced you into focussing on him.

Then… there was a door.

You knew that door.

You were told to not stand in the doorway, but to the side. Then he opened it… And you realised why you knew that it was familiar.

 

_You were taught that there was only one person responsible for your pain. His name was Saeyoung Choi._

There was a moment of shouting, but it seemed to go straight over your head. You knew that there was an argument, but it was almost as though your mind was preventing you from hearing it. Then his cold hand took hold of your arm, and you were pulled into the room.

You name was whispered, and then there was silence.

 

_Saeyoung Choi was evil. He abandoned his brother. He abandoned you. He kept himself hidden from the world. He was being hunted by those he worked for._

 

Then he was crying. He was saying the same word over and over again. “Why?” And then you noticed him stand up, his fists balled up and arms shaking. “What have you done to her…?”

 

_You resisted. There was no way in which he would abandon you… He put himself in danger constantly to keep you safe._

_You were put through so much just so that they could make you say it out loud – “Saeyoung is a liar, and he abandoned me. He does not deserve paradise.”_

“Oh… She has just seen what paradise is… And she knows about the lies which you fed her. Isn’t that right?”

Was it? Seeing the tears going down his face… Had he actually been lying?

 

_Every day, you were asked the same thing. “What is Saeyoung?”_

_Every day, you would have no choice but to reply with the same thing. “Saeyoung is a liar.”_

He hasn’t been lying. You can tell. You may have been manipulated, turned into putty which they could mould to their will… But you can still read emotions. Saeyoung had never been lying to you.

“No… You’ve been feeding me lies…” You had spoken up. “You… tried to turn me against Saeyoung…”

“You… Shut up!”

 

_Liar. Not a liar. Liar. Not a liar. It was the same thing over and over, and it was making your head hurt._

_But soon only the word ‘liar’ remained in your head._

You were suddenly in pain, but you were just as quickly enveloped in warmth. A pair of golden eyes were fixed upon you, and a hand was resting on your back. The door slammed shut.

“Are you okay?”

 

_How long had it been? You had no idea. You couldn’t remember much from before coming here… The only thing you could remember is that you had been with… Saeyoung._

“I never lied to you… You understand that, right?”

“Yes… I do…” You closed your eyes, and your head fell forward onto his shoulder. “You wouldn’t lie…”

His arms around you was the last thing that you felt.

 

_Saeyoung wasn’t a liar. He was trying to keep you safe._

_Yet it still ended in your death._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that it wasn't too angst-filled but I can imagine that's probably not the case... Ha......
> 
> [I've posted this on tumblr too.](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/155307712588/i-wrote-a-mystic-messenger-fic-more-angst-filled)


End file.
